Isabelle Reyes
"I'm going to be the best magizoologist this universe has ever seen! Just you watch me, I'm going to help so many creatures just like my grandfather!" ― Isabelle Reyes Appearance Isabelle stands at five feet tall with long and wavy chocolate colored hair that fades into gold that has grown to where her hips are. She has her mother’s warm honey-tinted, earthy brown eyes accompanied by rather long lashes and her fathers tanned olive skin. She rarely has any blemishes except for those under her bandaged right arm. Her right forearm has several large scars as a result of deep gashes clawed into her. She almost always keeps it covered despite it already being healed due to trauma. Personality Isabelle hasn’t changed very much since last year. However, due to being poisoned and punched in the past years, she’s become more… on edge when it comes to meeting strangers, but that still doesn’t change the fact that she fully believes in people being inherently good. In addition to this, she’s found that not everyone can be her friend, but that doesn’t stop her from trying! The overzealous tendencies accompanied by her blindly placing her loyalty in people almost always spells out trouble (but trouble could be good or bad). She is slowly understanding that she doesn’t need to set herself on fire to keep others warm, but for some reason can’t accept it. She’s become a little more sneaky and secretive thanks to trust issues that’s worsened since last year. Background Isabelle is the first and only Hufflepuff in her pureblood Ravenclaw-Slytherin family. She was born in Davao, Philippines and lived there for nine years before her family moved into her mother’s family estate in an unmarked location in the United Kingdom due to her parents work. The girl barely ever sees her parents nowadays as they’re always on the go for weeks or months on end. Despite the fact that her parents have been absent, they still correspond through letters and gifts for missed birthdays. She's grown rather distant from her parents, but still loves them dearly. Her maternal grandparents are the people she’s grown closest too, but she looks up to her grandfather especially as he is a magizoologist who owns a creature sanctuary on the estate. From the moment he introduced her to the sanctuary, Isabelle immediately took interest in magical creatures and helps take care of them alongside her childhood friend, Matthew, who she regards as her brother. This sanctuary and the world of magical creatures acts as an escape for her as she lives a very stifling lifestyle. Her family belongs to a high class social circle of other pureblood wizard families. Isabelle feels extremely isolated from them due to how different she is compared to them, which makes her desire to gain everyone’s approval and meet their expectations much more intense. History Before Hogwarts: Isabelle's family traveled all over the world, so she never had time to settle down and make friends. With a new acceptance letter to the legendary school of Hogwarts, she is excited to finally have a constant in her life. First Year: Isabelle has been sorted into Hufflepuff, which came as a surprise to both of her Ravenclaw parents. This made her the first and only Hufflepuff in her whole family and despite the fact her house is looked down upon in her family's social circle, this is an accomplishment she is very proud of. She made a few new friends and met her cousin, Sheng-Li Feng for the first time! Her childhood friend, Matthew, was turned into a werewolf when she was gone. When she returned to visit the sanctuary he worked at, she was met with a werewolf who had no control and ended up getting wounded by his claws, giving her the slash marks in her arm. After having a talk with Professor Pythia Quigley, she agreed to tell her grandfather baout Matthew becoming a werewolf over the summer. Aside from all that chaos, she was able to make many friends! Second Year: Isabelle has had a rather complicated summer: a Knockturn Alley attempted kidnapping, having to tell her maternal grandfather that Matthew is a werewolf (which she did not accomplish, but she tried), taking in a stray ferret, and sneaking out to see friends! She's begun to blossom around her friends, opening herself up and trusting a very select few people, which is a very amazing feat on their behalf. Isabelle and Professor Pythia Quigley had an unfortunate meeting after the professor sent a letter to her maternal grandfather about the werewolf incident. This has given her quite a bit of trust issues. In winter break, Isabelle went missing for about a week. While nobody knew where she was (and her family only found out a few days later after she left), she could be found at her kuya Matthew's house. She ran away because she didn't feel needed and she didn't want to spend an important holiday alone. Of course, she returned after new years, thanks to Mazarine and her excellent finding skills. Third Year: '''Not much happened in third year. Isabelle was stuck under house arrest, a lot. When her friend James got expelled, Isabelle started to question authority. She and her second cousin, Sheng-Li Feng, were both frustrated. They talked for a little bit and then... Boom. Isabelle has promised James via letter that she'll become the best prefect ever known to wizardkind!! Why? Well, that's because some of her superiors deal punishments unfairly (in her eyes), so she's going to try and set things right. Yes, she's getting into her rebellious phase and her family is not having it. '''Fourth Year - Seventh Year: ''Incomplete. I never finished her story on the server, but if you must know…'' Isabelle Marisol Reyes will be at Hogwarts until the summer hits and everyone goes home. She runs into a family conflict and unfortunately ends up being temporarily disowned by her mother who’s just frustrated with her after she's does something reckless and irreversible. She runs off with a suitcase accompanied by her barn owl (Indie) and her demonic bloodthirsty ferret (Bandit). Nobody will know where she is or if she’s even alive! The Reyes family is regretful and distraught, so they will continue searching for her with a large reward in place for anyone who manages to find her. On breaks, close friends of hers may see a short haired brunette with a large yellow bow tied around her neck being followed by a barn owl flying after her and a demonic looking ferret with blood on his snout slung on her shoulder wandering the streets, but even after trying to chase her down, she’ll always disappear into the crowd. Category:Students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Females Category:Class of 2029 Category:Characters Category:Pure-bloods